


Lights Out

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Don't Try This At Home, Fainting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tonight they were playing by Hunk’s rules, and damn could he be strict.
Relationships: Hunk/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45
Collections: Anonymous





	Lights Out

Hunk pulled his fingers out of Lance’s hole and, now that he was wet and ready for him, climbed over Lance to start slipping in. Lance shivered at the loss of Hunk’s fingers. But he wasn’t completely hard yet. When Hunk was all the way in he started rocking agonizingly slowly. Lance gasped and opened his mouth, probably to beg Hunk to pick up the pace, but Hunk roughly pressed his meaty hand over Lance’s mouth and pinched his nose closed with his thumb and index finger.

”Ssshhh. You don’t speak, you don’t even _breathe,_ until you come. That’s what you‘re here for, right? So hush it and come.”

Lance’s eyes widened almost comically but he didn’t try to shove Hunk off. He just layed there on his back and let Hunk use him. Hunk thrusted faster and faster and Lance’s cock became rock hard fast, bouncing on his stomach. Hunk could feel Lance sucking at his hand trying to pant through it but the seal was airtight.

Now Hunk could joke about Lance only lasting a minute but the reality was that he couldn’t hold his breath long enough to come.

Lance was so tight around him, his body pulled taught with tension and squeezing down on Hunk’s dick. Hunk leaned his head back and groaned lowly. Lance’s sex-flushed face was getting a bit too purple to just be from arousal and Hunk eyed the toy clutched in Lance’s fist. He wasn’t squeezing it. He couldn’t have squeezed it yet because Hunk never heard it squeak.

Hunk obviously wasn’t going to come yet himself but he definitely felt it building. Lance arched his back and bucked against Hunk, grinding his cock on Hunk’s stomach as his slender chest heaved and he wheezed from deep in his throat.

”Need a hand?” Hunk chuckled. He slipped his free hand in between them and pumped Lance’s cock while he pounded into him. Lance writhed and twisted under Hunk while he tossed his head trying to dislodge the hand from his face. He didn’t squeeze his toy.

“If you really wanted to breathe you’d come” said Hunk, pressing harder on Lance's mouth and nose.

Lance’s eyes widened even more. “Hkk- ghhk-!” he choked, his cheeks puffing out a little against Hunk’s fingers while tried to breathe out. His eyes quickly lost their focus before slipping shut. He went limp like a rag doll. Hunk snatched his hand away.  
  
He pulled out and took a second to make sure Lance was breathing alright. Then he took himself in hand and stroked while watching Lance’s pretty face turn back to a healthy color as soft breaths puffed past his supple lips.

Lance opened his eyes to Hunk moaning his name and coming hard.


End file.
